She's JUST a Computer
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: For the past few month's Artemis has never stepped foot out of his room, he's in there ALL the time and when he's out, the door is locked! What is he DOING IN THERE! Well, the rest of the Fowl house hold want to find out! chap 5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title: She's JUST a Computer

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl OR Chobits....

Summery: For the past few month's Artemis has never stepped foot out of his room, he's in there ALL the time and when he's out, the door is locked! What is he DOING IN THERE!?! Well, the rest of the Fowl house hold want to find out, but what will they do when they come face to face with the lil genius' secret? R&R!!!

Author's Note: Hello!!!!!!!!! NOW I just got this idea last night while reading my manga Chobits!!! Now NONE of the character's of Chobits will be in here sorry...

I should let you know that **yes** my grammar isn't that hot... I know... I know... so yeah... just thought I'd warn you :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1: What is he **doing** in there?

Mrs Angeline Fowl was currently standing outside of her only sons bedroom.

Young Artemis had been in there for month's. The only time he came out was to go get some fresh air!

He even had his breakfast, lunch and dinner brought to him.

As his mother, Angeline desperately wanted to know what was going on, but the boy refused to open his door, he kept it locked, even when he went out.

Her normally gentle personality was thrown out of the window as she pounded on the oak double door's.

"ARTEMIS!?! OPEN THIS DOOR!!" She yelled,

No response.

Growling, the slender woman began to wrestle with the door nob.

"Artemis Fowl the 2nd!! You open this door **RIGHT NOW**!!!!!"

Again the boy didn't answer.

Sighing, Mrs Fowl, turned on her heel and stalked down the hall, heading for her husband's study.

Timmy would know what to do, Artemis Jr always listened to his father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis Fowl the 1st was sitting in his study, staring blankly at the solid gold clock sitting on the left hand side of his desk.

Ever since he had given up crime, life was, well, boring.

He didn't know **how** his wife could stand it!

A straight, honest life indeed.

And speaking of his wife, Angeline suddenly burst through the door and stormed over to his desk.

Artemis Sr smiled.

Ah his wife was such a wonderful woman, she had the grace and beauty of an angel.

"Timmy!!" Angeline yelled, slamming her slender hands down on the leather surface.

Mr Fowl jumped, shrinking back in his chair as he met the furious glare of his wife.

"Yes... dear?" He asked timidly.

The said angel growled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Do something about **our son**!!" She hissed.

Mr Fowl raised an eyebrow.

Their son?

"Artemis?" He asked.

Angeline just narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! What other sons do we have!?!"

Straightening up, Artemis Sr looked calmly up at her.

"And what has he done?"

Surely young Arty couldn't of done anything to make his mother this upset? Although judging from the look on her face, Angeline seemed to be boiling with rage.

"Artemis has been in his room for month's! He won't come out! And his door is locked!?! He won't let me in!!"

The older of the two Fowl men tilted his head to one side.

Won't come out of his room? Well, that was nothing new.

Arty never came out of his room. But the fact that he kept his door locked and refused to let his mother in, was quite strange.

"He won't let you in?"

Angeline nodded.

"Yes! When I yell at him threw the door to open up! He doesn't answer!!" She looked positively furious.

Fowl Sr stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of his wife.

"Don't worry darling, I'll go see what he's up too,"

And with that said, he strolled from the study.

Angeline followed, her slender hands clasped firmly in front of her.

The pair stopped outside Artemis Jr's chamber's (AN: Lets just say that his bedroom, study and all that are ALL together! )

Knocking loudly on the oak door's, Angeline watched as her husband waited for some kind of reply.

He got none.

Artemis Fowl the First narrowed his eyes.

"Arty? Are you in there? It's me, you're father, can you open the door son?" He called.

Nothing.

Angeline raised an eyebrow in amusement as the man she loved suddenly growled, something he hadn't done in a while.

"Artemis? Open the door son!"

Still they where greeted with silence.

Quickly losing his patience, Mr Fowl banged on the door.

"ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND!! THIS IS YOU'RE FATHER!! OPEN THE DOOR **NOW**!!" He bellowed.

First there was only silence, then, just as both parent's where about to knock the door's down, they slowly creaked open.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There we go!!!!!!!!! How was that? Good? Bad? Should I continue? It WILL get better people I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So yeah :) review please and tell me what you think :)

No flame's!!! They are just a waste of my time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

Ozumas girl OUT!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Artemis gay?

Title: She's JUST a Computer

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl OR Chobits....

Summery: For the past few month's Artemis has never stepped foot out of his room, he's in there ALL the time and when he's out, the door is locked! What is he DOING IN THERE!?! Well, the rest of the Fowl house hold want to find out, but what will they do when they come face to face with the lil genius' secret? Better sum inside!! R&R!!!

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to apologies for any author's note's that are going to be in here, but you know, if you don't like them, just skip over them ok :) if I need to say something. like REALLY need too, I'll put one in.

NOW on to the more important stuff, thank you too **all** who reviewed!!!!! I'd name you all.. but! I can't be bothered... sorry... I'll do shout outs next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I want to just inform you all that Artemis has gotten his memory back and Butler has his strength and junk back as well! OK!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: Artemis gay!?

Mr and Mrs Fowl, with fire in their eyes watched as the doors swung open to reveal a **very** tired looking Artemis Fowl the Second.

His hair, which was normally neat and slicked back, was messy and falling over his face. The white polo t-shirt he had on, was only half tucked in, most of it falling below the jean clad waist.

Artemis fixed his oval glasses, (AN: I know he doesn't ware glasses, but I think that with all the time he spent in front of a computer screen that he would need them to at least read... and I think he would look cute with them, HUMOR ME PPL!!) and stared at his mother and father.

Angeline's mask of fury slipped away as she stared at her little boy.

He look totally exhausted!.

But before she could say anything, her husband suddenly loomed over their son.

"What have you been doing in there!? And **why** haven't you been opening the door!?" He all but thundered.

Artemis Jr tried to stifle a yawn, failing miserably.

"I'm working on something," He stated simply.

Mrs Fowl raised an eyebrow. Working on something huh? Most likely something illegal.

"And what might that be?" Asked Artemis Sr, crossing his arms and looking over his son and into the boys room.

The young genius just rubbed his eyes.

"You can't see it yet, it's not finished, I... (yawn) ... I want it to be a surprise,"

The former crime lord narrowed his eyes. That sounded sincere enough, but he **could** be lying.

Watching as the child nearly fell asleep standing up, Mr and Mrs Fowl decided to let this one go, he looked extremely tired and seemed to be telling the truth.

"Alright, but get some sleep," Said the man of the house, turning on his heel and stalking back to his study.

Angeline watched as her son slowly swayed on the spot, she smiled.

"Arty darling, why don't you have a nap?" She cooed, turning the boy around and pushing him back into his room.

Artemis said nothing, instead he bid his mother good night and shut the door in her face, not intentionally mind you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juliet was sprawled out in the back yard, currently sunning herself.

The youngest Butler had just wheedled her big brother into buying her a new swim suit. A very nice two piece.

It showed quite allot of skin and only covered what mattered, as most togs do.

The young blond had positioned herself right outside Artemis' window, hoping the boy genius would notice how sexy she looked and come to declare his ever lasting love for her.

Although, she had been out here a good hour and a half and the dark haired boy had not come out of the manor.

In fact, she hadn't seen him in over a month. Not even Dom had spoken to him. Or at least that's what her brother had told her.

He and Artemis seemed to have their own secret world that no one was ever aloud into. It annoyed her to no end, she wanted that kind of bond with the pale youth.

She sighed, closing her eyes, thinking about what it would be like to kiss the heir to the Fowl fortune.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Domovoi, or better known as Butler, Artemis Fowl the seconds bodyguard, was seated in his master's room, beside the boys bed, as Artemis had a much needed sleep.

He was the only one aloud in the young Fowl's chamber's, while the teen worked on some un known creation.

The only room Butler was forbidden to enter was Artemis' laboratory. Yes the boy had his own lab, it was quite a large room, full of computer's, cabinet's, table's and other things you tend to find in a lab.

But it didn't have any canned body parts and dangerous chemical's if that's what you think.

No Artemis used his lab for creating computer's and machine's. (AN: Think Dexter's Laboratory, that kinda feel, only life like...)

Butler watched as the young genius rolled over, giving a small sigh.

He smiled, the boy looked innocent when asleep, there where no thought line's gracing his forehead, no frown on his lips. He looked like a normal teenager. Well, as normal as a slender, unnaturally pale genius **can** be.

Butler then glanced at the doors that led to his charger's lab. They where locked and Artemis was the only one who knew the code that opened them.

On rare occasion's he had stolen glances inside the room, and once he had thought he'd seen a girl standing in her under ware. But that was just crazy talk, Artemis wasn't the type to go ga ga over a pretty girl, or have her in a pare of panties in his laboratory for that matter. He normally just ignored anyone outside his comfort zone, which was an invisible ten foot circle.

Including girls, just look at his little sister, Juliet was very pretty, she had every boy asking her out, sending her flower's or what not all the bloody time, it really peeved him off.

But the young crime lord took no notice. None!. Butler was starting to think Artemis was gay, which was **fine**, he had no problem with that, but still he wanted to know what was up.

He had asked him once and only once.

Butler had finally worked up the courage to ask Artemis about his sexuality, which was like stepping on a snake's tail, it had the same reaction. The prodigy said nothing, instead he looked at Butler with fuming blue eyes. While Artemis didn't have anything against gays, he wasn't one himself, and didn't like people thinking he was.

He had sent Butler out of his study with a few hissed word's and didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

The bodyguard covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his chuckles at that memory, the look on the kids face was just too much, he looked as though he'd swallowed a lemon.

Just at that moment Artemis mumbled something in Spanish and rolled onto his back.

Dreaming about taking over the world, both human and fairy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Short? Yes... sorry, I just have allot of fics to catch up on!!!!!!! I hope this was OK, well review please and tell me what you think!!!

Luv ya!!!!!!!!! ozumas girl


	3. Of Thought's and Flashback's

**Title: She's JUST a Computer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl OR Chobits...**

**Summery: For the past few month's Artemis has never stepped foot out of his room, he's in there ALL the time and when he's out, the door is locked! What is he DOING IN THERE! Well, the rest of the Fowl house hold want to find out, but what will they do when they come face to face with the lil genius' secret? Better sum inside! RR!**

**Authoress' Note: I lied about the better summery... heh heh... (Rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she reads over the summery above the AN) It's the same as the one on the link page... anyway. It's been a while since I last updated huh... sorry about that, but if you want the story to be good I need time to think the chapter over, or I can rush through the story leaving out important thing's. **

**I will tend to change POV's allot in this story... and I know Artemis hasn't been in it very much and all we want to see is him, but he will come out soon, I SWARE!**

**Ok, I am going to make Juliet completely love sick in this. Now don't get me wrong I love Juliet, she's cool, but I think it suit's the story.**

**While I am warning you about various stuff I thought I might warn all those "Holly Lover's" out there that I don't like her all that much (Actually I don't like the People as a whole that much either... accept Foaly, he rules!)... and I like to show it in most of my AF fics. I mean I love a good A/H fic and she's an alright girl but... she just pisses me off... so allot of my "Holly Anger" will be vented off in this fic, she won't be an enemy or anything (I'm not sure if she will be IN the fic) but yes, thought I might warn you.**

**Also, I want to just inform you all that Artemis has gotten his memory back and Butler has his strength and junk back as well! OK!**

Chapter 3:

A month after confronting their son and Mr and Mrs Fowl where beginning to to get a little worried. Well, a "little" worried would be a huge understatement. Once again young Artemis disappeared into his room and this time, didn't open the door for anyone, not even his father.

Butler was, of course, the only one aloud in the room. Something the rest of the house hold deemed very un fair.

Artemis Sr had long given up trying to smuggle himself into the boys room and chose to ignore the fact that his only child was acting like a hermit, well more then usual. Mrs Fowl un like her husband, had yet to realize that unless she could walk through walls, she wasn't getting anywhere near her son and was at the moment contemplating smoking the kid out. Juliet Butler didn't really care that Artemis was locked away in his rooms. After all, when did the Fowl heir ever let her into his bedroom? Never, that's when, so she was unconcerned.

Butler himself, was curious as too _what _his charge was doing. The girl in Artemis' lab had disappeared and he didn't dare question the genius about it. Artemis was a privet person and if he wanted you too know something, you would know. If he did not want you to know something, you had better keep you're nose out of his business or else you would find you're self tied to a chair in a dark room with a deadly weapon aimed at you're face.

The rest of the house where far too unimportant to take into account or care what they thought so we will skip ahead.

-

Juliet Butler spent most of her time following Mrs Fowl around. Not that she cared. Angeline Fowl was a very nice women and was quite fun to be around, the women spent allot of her time shopping and going to the world's best spa's. Also Angeline had a son. A rich, un naturally smart, polite (Sometimes), good looking son.

Artemis Fowl the Second and Juliet Butler had known each other since they where small children. And where considered very close. But Juliet wanted to be closer. She had been harboring a crush on the genius ever since Artemis turned eleven. He was everything she could want in a boy and hoped he felt the same way.

Unfortunately for her, Artemis, for all the family knew, didn't like anyone. He hadn't let on that he did, but like I said, he was a privet person. So you couldn't be sure.

Butler had told her once that Artemis fancied Holly Short, the pushy, impatient and at time's violent tempered LEP officer. And Juliet, being the up front-in-you're-face kinda girl that she was, asked the genius if he did indeed like the fairy officer. The answer she got was something the girl was hoping for. A big fat No!. As it turns out, Artemis liked Holly enough to be a friend and hold hervarly high in his "People I respect" list, but the elf did not get the privilege to hold Artemis' affection.

Artemis had waved his hand dismissively and told Juliet why in the world would he like the fairy, I mean sure, she was pretty and at time's nice, but the women was constantly pushing him around, punching him for no good reason, telling him off for various thing's and comparing him to that loony wanker Jon Spiro. It tended to ride on his nerve's. He thought of Holly as a dear friend off course, but how long could the fairy hate him for kidnapping her. He had let her go after 12 or so hour's of being locked up. (AN: I couldn't care less how long Holly was locked in that cell for... I think it was around 11 to 20 odd hour's?) and he hadn't beaten her up or anything. But of course, he wouldn't like someone completely if they had kidnapped him, but that was besides the point.

So all in all, he didn't like like her.

Juliet had then been ushered out of the boys study as Artemis had obviously finished talking.

Since then she had been trying to get the boys attention. Doing everything in her power to catch his eye. But nothing had worked, Artemis Fowl the Second seemed oblivious to her good looks and charm.

-

Angeline Fowl was sitting in front of her large vanity mirror in her dressing room, brushing her long dark hair. Her hair was beautiful and didn't actually need brushing. A moment ago it had been curled up in an elegant twist at the back of her head. But she had taken it out and began brushing. It had grown into something of a hobby.

It also helped her think. And right now all of her thought's where centered on one person, her son.

Artemis Fowl the Second. Before Artemis was born Angeline had wanted to have a daughter, as most women do. In her school days she and her closest friend's would sit around and talk about the little girls they would have. How they would play together and grow up together and become as close as Angeline and her friends where.

Years after they left school and where wed to rich, well mannered young men, the five girls had as planned given birth. As luck would have it, four of the five friends all had girls and Angeline, not knowing anything about children and being completely clueless, thought of how wonderful it would be when she had her little girl. A year after her friend's had their children Angeline fell pregnant. And not wanting to know the sex of the baby her and Artemis Sr waited till she gave birth to see if they had the daughter Angeline had always dreamed of.

After a grueling 19 hour's, little Artemis Fowl the Second was born. Angeline who, up to this point had been wishing for a girl seemed to forget all about her fantasies as her baby was placed in her arms. She had a son and it was the happiest moment of her life.

All of her friends had sympathized to her about the whole, you got a son thing, but they soon ate their word's when little Artemis started reading at 8 months. Ah how proud and smug she had been, when her baby read a children's book to her friend's. Bliss.

But as much of a gift Arty's brains where, they where also a curse. Her sons smarts had really gotten in the way of his childhood. The boy had grown up in a few year's after being born!. And now he was locked up in his room doing who knows what!.

Angeline had tired sending her son to school, so he could make some friend's his own age, she thought it was working, until Artemis filled her in that he had no friend's and hated that poor excuse of a school. His report card wasn't very reassuring either. His teacher's comment's about his behaver at class said that Arty was torturing his professor's and getting allot of them to quit their job.

The elegant women sighed, slamming her brush onto the dressing table top. She was going to have to do something about her son.

-

Artemis Fowl the First was again sitting in his study. Something he did quite often, after all, now that he had gone "straight" so to speak, sitting in his office and staring at the wall was all he could do.

Since he had been brought home from the hospital, Artemis Sr had a new lease on life. He wanted to be there for his son, his wife! He wanted to be a good husband and father, something he hadn't been before Russia. He hadn't been a good husband to Angeline, his beautiful angel. He remember when their wedding day, how incredibly beautiful and perfect she had looked. He also remembered how he used to cancel special dinner's and outing's they where meant to go on, because he had to work. He remembered how hurt she would look. And thinking of this now, almost broke his heart.

What did break his heart was thinking about what a lousy father he had been. Little Arty _had_ been a good kid, the key word's there where _had been_. Fowl Sr he always shunned his son, ordered him around and canceled things that where very important in his sons young life. Things like competition's and award ceremonies. Things that showed his child's brilliance. Artemis had always wanted to make his father proud and he was always coming up to him and showing him things he had invented or old mathematic theories he had corrected. But Artemis Sr had shooed the boy away, telling him to go study or something. The thing was Artemis Sr never took much interest in what his son did and Artemis was such a well behaved child he never mentioned it to his father.

And that was what broke his heart the most. Fowl Sr knew he was hurting his boy when he told him he would look at it later and didn't, or promised to take him somewhere and never did. He _knew_ it got to his son and that was one of the main reason's why Arty was such a cold, mature teenager. He didn't act his age and the sad thing was, he didn't want to. And it was all his fault. Instead of teaching his son about girls and morals, he was teaching him about the art of stealing and how important gold was.

This was what his son had been brought up on and so he didn't know any better. To Arty all that mattered was getting gold and lots of it.

"Some father I am," He muttered, running a hand through his dark slicked back hair. "Some father,"

-

**So there we have it... another chapter! Yeah it's short and nothing happened... I was going to make it longer but... to be truthful... I really couldn't be buggered... I apologize (Gives a little bow) R and R! No flames please, they piss me off and don't just flame TOO piss me off because that's just the sort of stupid, pointless thing nim rods like flamer's do... so don't!.**

**ozumas girl, over and out!**


	4. Who's she?

**Title: She's JUST a Computer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl OR Chobits...**

**Summery: For the past few month's Artemis has never stepped foot out of his room, he's in there ALL the time and when he's out, the door is locked! What is he DOING IN THERE! Well, the rest of the Fowl house hold want to find out, but what will they do when they come face to face with the lil genius' secret? Better sum inside! R&R!**

**Authoress' Note: I lied about the better summery... heh heh... (Rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she read's over the summery above the AN) It's the same as the one on the link page... anyway. It's been a while since I last updated huh... sorry about that, but if you want the story to be good I need time to think the chapter over, or I can rush through the story leaving out important thing's. **

**I will tend to change POV's allot in this story... and I know Artemis hasn't been in it very much and all we want to see is him, but he will come out soon, I SWARE!**

**Ok, I am going to make Juliet completely love sick in this. Now don't get me wrong I love Juliet, she's cool, but I think it suit's the story.**

**While I am warning you about various stuff I thought I might warn all those "Holly Lover's" out there that I don't like her all that much (Actually I don't like the People as a whole that much either... accept Foaly, he rules! And Root.)... and I like to show it in most of my AF fics. I mean I love a good A/H fic and she's an alright girl but... she just pisses me off... so a lot of my "Holly Anger" will be vented off in this fic, she won't be an enemy or anything (I'm not sure if she will be IN the fic) but yes, thought I might warn you.**

**Also, I want to just inform you all that Artemis has gotten his memory back and Butler has his strength and junk back as well! OK!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3: Who's _she_?

Artemis was bent over a stainless steel table. His dark hair falling into his eyes as the genius fiddled with some wire's. Beads of sweat prickled his creased brow, some falling down the side of his slender face. One lean hand swept down the lump lying on the table, stopping to pinch.

The shape gave a sudden jerk and Artemis smiled. Straightening up.

"I think it's ready I show you to the rest of the family my darling." he murmured, brushing a strand of deep brown hair from a pale face.

The girl on the table remained silent as Artemis pulled a sheet over her warm body and left the lab.

"Stay right where you are, I'll be back soon."

Juliet was the only one in the house at that moment. Save for Butler of course. But she was the only one Artemis could find. His parent's had gone out for a "special lunch" or something and left the Butler's alone with their son.

The blond girl was still spread out on the lawn. A magazine lying open over her face. She was getting tired of sunbathing and waiting for Artemis to come and whisk her away. But the girl just couldn't be bothered moving. Besides. Ireland wasn't the hottest place and she was wearing sun block. So she wasn't worried about getting burnt. It wasn't even that hot.

Juliet was about to turn over and do her back when the slight heat from the sun disappeared. Thinking it was her thug of a brother, standing over her and letting his large shadow cover her body, Juliet Butler growled.

"Hey, Dom... _mooove_ you're blocking my sun!" she whined, lifting the mag off of her face.

Her angry expression soon dropped from her face as she saw Artemis Fowl the Second looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. The teenage genius was dressed in his lab out fit. Which consisted of a white lab coat, black trouser's and black boots. Juliet loved that look. With Arty's black hair and pale cold feature's. The lab get-up looked totally hot on him. It also showed off his lean build. Most - if not ALL - girls who knew the boy, hated his body. They thought he was lanky and skinny. Not attractive at all. But Juliet thought that if Artemis had muscle's he'd look like an idiot.

The boy was graceful, smart, smooth and a complete gentleman. His look matched him perfectly and he didn't have to change a thing, as far as Juliet was concerned. Not that Artemis would change his looks. The genius had told the girl that looks weren't important to him. If he was ugly, well... he was ugly. It didn't matter. As long as his brain stayed the same, he wasn't all at worried about how attractive he was.

Juliet watched frozen as Artemis continued to stare at her. His brilliant blue eyes where dull and his mouth was set in a scowl.

"I apologies for interrupting you Juliet, I'll leave if you wish." he said in his cool, clipped tones.

Juliet leaped up, horrified as the genius made to leave. He turned on his heel and had started to walk away. Slowly though, as if he knew Juliet would stop him. Like she always did.

"Wait! I'm done really! What did you want?"

Artemis stopped and spun around in a sharp, yet smooth movement. It was sexy how everything the boy did oozed power, intelligence and all around coolness.

"Well. As you know. I have been in my room for quite some time and I have just finished what I had been working on. I wanted to show you." he said this in a voice that sounded as though the boy couldn't care less if Juliet wanted to come or not.

But the younger Butler knew he did care. Artemis liked to be praised for the things he did. And he valued the opinion's of his family and the Butler's.

Juliet smiled brightly.

"I'd love to see what you've done Arty!"

Artemis looked at her for a moment than smiled.

"Follow me then."

Juliet had been in Artemis's room a few times before. The genius didn't like people touching his things so he cleaned the room himself. The female Butler followed Artemis as he led her into his "apartment". Past his actual bedroom, sitting room and into his lab.

"Alright. She's over here." said the boy.

Juliet was surprised to hear some excitement in his dull voice. The processed what he had said. "Alright. _She's_ over here.". What the heck was that meant to mean. She?.

Artemis stood in front of a steel table. One hand sitting on top of the lumpy form lying on the table. He was smiling slightly. When Juliet approached the table, the genius grasped the white sheet and whipped it off.

Juliet gaped. Her blue eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. Lying on the table was a girl. She looked to be about 17 or 18. Long curly brown hair fanned out over and off the steel bed. She had pale china doll skin and a pretty face.She wasn't breath takingly beautiful. But she did hold a classic prettiness about her. The girl was naked.

"I haven't had time to dress her yet. I've just finished touching her up."

Juliet looked at Artemis, who was staring at the girl with such a fond look, it made the youngest Butler boil with rage. The boy lent over the girl fanned his slim finger's though her dark hair. At first Juliet thought he was just... toughing her. But Artemis's hand soon stopped. And a small, quiet "click!" was heard.

Juliet gaped and Artemis beamed as the girl slowly opened her eyes.

**There! I've done another chapter! Yay for me! Lol. Sorry it took so long. I have been laz... I mean. Busy.**

**review if it pleases you. Please!**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	5. Maria

**She's JUST a Computer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl OR Chobits...

Summery: For the past few month's Artemis has never stepped foot out of his room, he's in there all the time and when he's out, the door is locked. What is he doing in there? Well, the rest of the Fowl house hold want to find out, but what will they do when they come face to face with the lil genius' secret? Better sum inside! R&R!

Pairing: None yet.

Warning(s): Some cursing (from Juliet)

**Authoress' Note: Oh my. This story is actually turning out to be a lot of fun to write. I have kept Arty in character for once! (GASP!) For a nice pleasant change he's not walking around in a skirt and having sex with some hunky drool worthy boy. (Or Butler :P Who is _also_ hott) It's not fair to the people who don't like slash (Although I _do not_ know why you guys don't...) that every one of my fics are boy/boy love. As cute as it is.**

**Also, just to make it seem like Artemis is _not_ a perv, I'm going to make it so the sheet was only removed from her upper half. It is still covering the more... _important_ parts of her body that need to be covered.**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4: Maria

-

-

-

-

Juliet watched as the girl sat up. Her brown curls falling conveniently over her breasts. The sheet that had been covering her was thankfully pooled around her hips. Covering up what needed to be covered. The girl stared straight ahead. Her green eyes glazed over. She didn't seem focused on anything.

The youngest Butler turned to look at Artemis, who was smiling in the girls general direction. He was actually _smiling._ He never smiled. Smirked yes. _Sneered._ And yet here he was. The Ice Prince of Ireland was smiling happily. And at this girl. How totally unfair.

A long and annoying (In Juliet's opinion) silence stretched out between the two teens and the girl on the table.

Artemis - who was still smiling that sickeningly sappy smile - seemed to have forgotten that Juliet was even there. It was only when the blond cleared her throat in a more then subtle grab for attention, that he composed himself and turned to her. His icy blue eyes turning out the light they had in them only seconds before.

"Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow yet again.

Juliet eyed the girl for a moment before gluing her crystal blue orbs to the morbid boy next to her.

"Well what?"

Artemis made an impatient noise and continued to stare at her. Refusing to answer. Juliet knew how easy it was to piss the guy off. And judging from his face. He was slowly losing his temper. And Artemis's mood swings are something the blond girl could do without. So not wanting to peeve him off further she pointed to the girl and asked.

"Who's she?"

This, it seemed, was _not_ the right thing to say. Because Artemis was so smart he really didn't get on well with people... dumber than him. And seeing as though almost everyone in the world fell into that category, the young crime lord was never the life of the party. To him, Juliet had just asked two idiotic question's in a row and it was making him a tad... irate.

But he liked Juliet, so he'd let it slide. And besides. He couldn't _stand_ it when she gave him the cold shoulder for a week. Taking a deep breath, the genius turned back to his creation.

"_She_ is my latest invention."

Juliet too, turned to the girl. Invention huh. So what. Had he been doing some sort of experiments on this girl?. That was crazy. Even for Artemis. Who tended to come out with some wired stuff.

"Invention?"

"Yes Juliet. Invention."

The Irish boy cleared his throat. Grabbing the attention of the girl. Who up until now, hadn't stopped staring at the wall. She turned her head to blink at the boy. Her brown locks falling _away_ from her chest. Revealing her breasts. Juliet's jaw dropped at this. But Artemis didn't seem to notice. He was looking at the girls face.

"This is Maria, my latest and by far best creation." he said, some what proudly.

Maria also seemed pleased with this declaration. Because she smiled at Artemis cheerfully. Cocking her head to one side slightly. Juliet had to admit. That look was cute. And judging from the expression on Artemis's face. He thought so too.

"Isn't she wonderful." he said, moving foreword.

Juliet didn't answer. Didn't Artemis realize that _Maria_ was naked?. Naked. I mean sure, the genius was... composed and all, but surely he wasn't blind to the fact that her tits were showing. Juliet chanced a glance at Artemis. He was... Juliet gaped.

He was touching her breasts!

"ARTEMIS!" screeched the girl, charging foreword and snatching his hands away.

Artemis looked at her in mild shock. Maria remained smiling.

"Is there a problem Juliet?" asked the genius, his wrists still in her tight grasp.

The younger Butler stared at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Yes there bloody well is!"

"Language Juliet."

Juliet ignored him.

"You where touching her breasts! What's wrong with you?" she snapped.

Artemis removed his wrists from her grip and put his hands behind his back.

"Nothing is wrong with me." he said, eyeing her strangely.

Juliet intensified her glare and gestured wildly to the girls chest.

"What do you _mean_ 'nothing is wrong with me.' You where _touching her breasts_?"

The genius looked at Maria, who was still smiling, then at Juliet, who looked like she wanted to practice some of her more dangerous wrestling moves on him. Not that _that_ was anything new.

"They aren't real." he said to the blonde. As if that excused him from touching the things in the first place.

Juliet puffed up.

"So! A lot of girls get implants! You don't go around grabbing breasts, real or not!"

Artemis raised one eyebrow in confusion. Then he seemed to realize the situation and why Juliet was so upset. He chuckled. One loose fist covering his mouth.

"You misunderstand me Juliet. Maria. She is not real. She's a robot."

"A robot?" echoed the girl. Realization dawning. Maria was a robot. It would explain why she was down in his lab, naked and covered in a sheet. And why Artemis hadn't introduced her to the rest of the family. _Why_ he was so fond of her. "A... robot..."

Artemis looked at her sympathetically. Which could be taken as an insult. It was pitty for being so dense. He used it on Holly a lot, just to see her mad.

"Dear Juliet, did you think she was real?" he asked in mild amusement.

The blonde flushed in embarrassment and bawled her fists. Boy did she feel stupid.

-

-

-

-

**Ending Note: Sometimes... it's such a bitch to write as Artemis. Curse his smart-ness! **


End file.
